


They will Always Come First

by Dharz_135



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Not Steve Friendly, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Team Cap Critical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dharz_135/pseuds/Dharz_135
Summary: A series of One - shots where Tony chooses his friends over the Team.1. Happy Hour2. Responsibilities3. Family





	1. Happy Hour

_In this fic the Avengers do not live in the New York Stark tower, instead they live in a compound provided for them by the government after the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. where they also hold meetings._

Steve was infuriated. This was the third time that Tony had missed the weekly Sunday night debriefing for the Avengers. This was the only time when the team was able to plan out the entire week and discuss what needed to be improved on based on the previous week’s work.

The first time Tony had missed the meeting Steve let it slide because Tony was just moving into the tower and had to overlook the setup of his personal lab. The second time, Steve had just assumed that Tony was still busy with the set up, but the third meeting missed was inexcusable.

Steve was positive that Tony was just being infuriating because no one helped him when the whole thing with the Mandarin happened, but it's not like anyone got hurt or anything. Steve and the others were busy with their own lives.

Steve had tried to call Tony but he wasn't picking up his phone. So Steve gathered his team ( Natasha and Clint) to help him confront Tony and have him get over his tantrum and attends these meetings. The team gathered into the van that the government had provided them along with the old S.H.I.E.L.D. compound they live in, and made their way through the heavy traffic in the streets of New York.

Parking near the tower the Avengers made their way into the Stark Tower and went straight to the elevator, ignoring both the reception and security calling after them. Once in the elevator Steve looked for the button for the penthouse, but could not find it, so instead he pressed the button to the highest floor.

Once they reached the floor they made their way to the stair well, continuing to ignore the protests of the people round them. After a few flights of stairs, and a few broken doors, the group finally made it to the penthouse level. When they barged through the door of the stairwell they were greeted to the sight of Tony and another man lounging on couches watching what seemed to be an old time English show.

Steve stepped forward, enraged and said, “ You skipped out on our weekly meetings to sit around and watch some show?”

Tony and the man besides his jumped in their seats and turned towards the group of three.

“Rogers, you aren't supposed to be here, in fact you are currently trespassing onto my property and I ask you to leave now before I call the police.” Tony calmly stated, picking up his phone.

“ Are you serious!” Yelled Steve, “We came here to find out why you couldn't come to our weekly debriefing and find you sitting around watching tv. You have nothing to say for yourself?”

“ I have no obligations to you and your boy band, but for your information, I didn't show up because I'm on Happy Time. So if you would excuse me, we are missing a vital part of Downton Abbey, so if you would be so kind enough to leave. Or as I repeat, do I have to call the authorities.”

“You’re so petty Stark, ignoring us for some show cause we didn't help you with the Mandarin situation. That's pitiful.” Scoffed Clint.

“ For your information, I didn't need your help, I had the help of my friends. Also I'm not ignoring your stupid meeting for a tv show, I'm ignoring you for one of my oldest and trustworthy friends, who was nearly killed and had only gotten out of the hospital last week.” Stated Tony.

“ Boss,” said Happy, “ leave it alone, a spike in blood pressure isn't good for you so soon after the operation. Anyway the police are here and will be escorting them out of here.”

Just after those words were uttered, the elevator opened, revealing a very angry Pepper Potts, a group of police officers, followed by a sharply dressed women holding a briefcase. The officers approved the three avengers who were to shocked to move, and began to cuff them and lead them away.

Pepper Potts approached the still shocked threesome, and said with a dainty smile, “ We will be pressing charges, so be ready.” And turned away from the gathering to go towards Tony and Happy, moving out of the sight of the Avengers.

 


	2. Responsobilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has to leave a debriefing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short, sweet, monologue-ish fic.

 The Avengers had just returned from a mission and were sitting in a conference room on the helicarrier to deliver their mission reports and receive a debriefing when Tony Stark’s phone rang, blaring the song War Machine by AC/DC. Tony immediately picked up and left the room.  A few minutes later, Tony came back in, picked up his suitcase and announced that he was leaving. Steve signed, once again, Tony was blatantly disregarding the rules and disrespecting the entire team by wandering off whenever he wanted. Right before Tony could leave Steve grabbed his arm.

 “ What the hell Rogers! Let go!” yelled Tony as he tried to wiggle out of Steve’s steel grip.

“No. You cannot just up and leave whenever you feel like it Tony. You need to learn to be less reckless and at least try to maintain your responsibilities.” said Steve in a condescending tone; as if scolding a child.

“Fuck you Rogers! I have more responsibilities than you do?” Answered Tony.

“Oh please, like you do anything other than drink and kiss ass.” snorted Clint.

“Not to mention occasionally blowing something up.” added Natasha, “ Honestly, Stark, you don’t do anything that wouldn’t feed your ego or benefit you in someway. You're too much of a narcissist to care about anything other than yourself.”

“Really, cause out of the four people here, who has more than one job? You think being a technical consultant  for both S.H.I.E.L.D. and the military is easy? You think being the head of the research and development of a company worth billions is simple? Hell, the lot of you have never planned or strategized for a board meeting knowing that if you fail, hundreds, if not thousands of people around the world would be out of their jobs?” shouted Tony, while managing to twist out of Steve’s grip. “Now if you excuse me I have to do my responsibility to my best friend and help him sort out  a problem at his base. Have a  wonderful day fulfilling your meager responsibilities of sitting around a table and talking.”

With that Tony left,  with a super soldier, and a pair of spies remaining with open jaws.

___________________________________________________________________

“Thank God!” exclaimed Rhodey as he saw the Iron Man armour landing and unfolding to reveal his best friend. “I thought you wouldn’t make it.” 

“For you Honey Bear, anything.” replied Tony with a smile and a wink as they headed into the base.


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finds out just how close Tony and his friends are to the bots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I’m now back to writing and have officially ended my hiatus. Thank you all for supporting during this time. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> P.S. HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!

It was just after a mission, the avengers team was packing up and getting into the quinjet, (Tony was joining them due to the damages sustained by his suit) when Tony’s phone went off. He quickly got up off of his seat and went to the back of the quinjet for some privacy. A conversation in hushed whispers could be heard by the team, but no words could be made out. It wasn't until a tensed looking Tony Stark approached Clint in the pilot that the team noticed something was wrong. 

“ I need you you drop me at the Stark Tower as soon as you can. There has been an emergency.” said Tony

“ What happened? Is everything ok?” Asked a worried Bruce Banner.

Tony turned towards his friend and shook his head, “ No, I need to get there as soon as possible. I might need your help.” 

Clint noting the words spend up the quintet and tried to get to the tower as quickly as possible, knowing that there could be a serious issue of Tony Stark was worried.

Within a few minutes the quintet has landed in the roof of the tower and Tony hopped off and made his way inside. The team quickly followed the genius as he made his way into one of his labs where a worried looking Pepper Potts stood, petting and muttering to what seemed to be a long arm with a panicked (if they could be called that) looking robot moving towards Tony. 

“Hey, hey. Butterfingers, it’s ok I’ll fix DUME, he will be fine no need to worry.” Tony said crouching down and running his hands down the robot in comfort. He then quickly made his way towards Pepper and the other robot. 

Pepper looked up at Tony with a tear stained face, “Tony, he won’t respond anymore, JARVIS said that DUME shut down his motor functions but his motherboard is still in danger due to the large amount of acid that spilled on his wiring. JARVIS is with him right now.” 

Tony nodded silently and quickly started towards his desk and pulled out a large box full of tools and supplies. He approached DUME as his team looked on in confusion, unsure as to why their teammate had called fixing a robot an emergency. 

A few minutes in Tony had called upon Bruce to help him and began to mutter mechanical and scientific jargon to him. Pepper had stepped to the side and was on her phone talking quietly to someone called ‘Rhodey’ while looking upon Tony and Bruce as they worked. 

About nearly an hour later A chirp sounded from the machine that Tony and Bruce were working on. As it started to emit a whirring sound Tony and Bruce stepped away, looking relieved . Pepper quickly wrapped Tony in a hug and they both stepped towards the robot as it came to life. Soon enough it was chirping and moving around, interacting with the other robot, Butterfingers and the two people near it. 

As Bruce wiped his hands on a towel and started to put away the box of supplies on Tony’s desk Steve slowly beacons him to outside the lab, where the rest of the team had moved to. 

“ Did Stark seriously just call having to fix a robot an emergency, I mean he could have easily done that after the debriefing for the mission.” Complained Clint. 

Bruce shook his head, “ DUME had knocked a container of acid onto himself and managed to get it into his wiring, if he had to wait longer, the acid would have reached his motherboard and he would have been damaged beyond repair. So yes it was an emergency.” 

“ But it’s just a robot, Stark could have easily built himself a new one, he just had to exaggerate things to make it seem like he was doing something important.” Steve argued.

“DUME isn’t just some robot,” came a unknown voice from behind the group, it was a well built African American man in a military uniform. “ He has been part of the family for years and he won’t be replaced by anything. Now, if you would excuse me, I have people to see.” 

Just as the doors of the labs closed the voice of JARVIS could be heard welcoming Colonel Rhodes. Leaving the rest of the team outside pondering over the Colonel’s words.


	4. JARVIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was mentioned in AoU that JARVIS ran Stark Industries almost as much as Pepper did. His loss would have affected more than just Tony.

Stark Industries had shut down for a day, a week after Ultron was defeated. No one outside of the company knew why. They only information that was provided to the public was that there will be no production for the entirety of the day. SI employees all around the world were seen going into work, the only thing consistent between them all was their dark clothing. It seemed as if the whole company was mourning. Stark Industry signs and billboards were turned off and vigils were held out front of the company buildings large, masses gathered some holding candles others flowers but they all kept their silence. Aside from the initial announcement of the short hiatus, Tony Stark and Pepper Potts were not to be heard from. Tony Stark along with Pepper Potts and James Rhodes were to be found in Tony’s Malibu Mansion with the bots. Mourning a great loss that befell them all. 

That loss was JARVIS, who despite being an AI was held close to the hearts of those affiliated with Stark Industries.

Those who felt his loss the most were his brothers, DUM-E, U and Butterfingers. The bots were uneasy as they could no longer feel the presence of their sibling with them as they always had. DUM-E was the one who understood the most, having been created well before JARVIS, and he was the one who took it the hardest.

DUM-E seemed inconsolable, working himself into a panic trying to locate his younger brother, who just wouldn’t be found. It took Tony, Pepper and Rhodey to get him into control and to calm down the others. Tony was almost as bad as DUM-E the first few hours, clutching JARVIS’ Christmas stocking and nearly drowning himself in booze, not that Pepper or Rhodey were much better, they each almost having near daily contact with JARVIS for over a decade. Happy came a few hours in and joined his friends in their time of sadness.

In the evening, Tony and Pepper gathered themselves and went to the head SI office and made an announcement to their employees, thanking them for their sympathies and their loyalty. Not much else is known about that day at Stark Industries, dubbed the Dark Day by the press. If not for the news coverage, it would have been like it hadn’t even happened.


End file.
